One Hundred Memories
by TooManyIdeas14
Summary: They will never forget. These are one hundred memories of two Nobodies, forever intertwined. A RokuShi drabble collection, based on the 100 Prompt OTP Challenge by CelticPrincessx3. Takes place after Kingdom Hearts III unless otherwise specified. Romantic RokuShi (duh). COLLECTION.
1. Promise

**Hello there, reader! After learning what the word 'drabble' means in fanfic-speak, and after reading some truly amazing romantic drabbles by RequiemOfKingdomHearts, I have decided to throw caution to the wind and try the idea myself. This is a 100 prompt OTP challenge I copy-pasted from a forum post by CelticPrincessx3 some time ago. I've been meaning to do it, and Req gave me the inspiration.**

 **All of these stories will star my OTP for life, Roxas x Xion, also known as RokuShi. These two are ADORABLE! :D Most of it takes place in a canon-like universe, sometime after Kingdom Hearts III, but not all of it. I'll specify if it's in an AU. It will probably get multiple updates per day—I can pump out five of these babies and still have time to write a chapter of one of my bigger stories. That's the real beauty of it. :)**

 **We'll start off with an appropriately touching tale. This whole collection is dedicated to RequiemOfKingdomHearts. I hope you enjoy.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Kingdom Hearts belongs to Disney and Square Enix. I do not stand to profit from this work in any way. Guys, if you're reading this, RokuShi must be in KH3.** _ **Must.**_ **Thank you. :)**

0=0=0=0=0=0

 **One Hundred Memories**

0=0=0=0=0=0

 _They will never forget._

0=0=0=0=0=0

 **78) Promise**

0=0=0=0=0=0

 _No…don't go…I'm sorry…please come back…Xion…_

Roxas' eyes flew open. Unlike usual, he didn't immediately shoot up in bed, screaming. Instead, he just lay there, feeling tears well up in his eyes. Why? It was over now. There would be no more pain. Right?

He felt a hand on his face, and heard a familiar voice. "Are you okay?"

Roxas rolled over and pulled his friend closer. "Nightmares."

Xion returned the hug. "It's okay."

"Don't ever leave me again…please…"

"Of course. But promise me something."

"Anything."

"No more tears. We've both cried enough. Promise me."

Roxas wiped away his tears. "Okay."

0=0=0=0=0=0

 **Well, that was adorable. Not much else to say. :)**

 **I hope you enjoyed this short story. Remember, reviews are always appreciated. Thanks for reading, and stay tuned…**


	2. Winter

**As promised, here's another one of these drabbles. Before you ask, no, I have no idea why I took the 'Winter' prompt in the middle of June. XD I hope you enjoy.**

0=0=0=0=0=0

 **25) Winter**

0=0=0=0=0=0

"It's, uh, actually winter in this world, isn't it…"

Xion laughed and stared out at the unexpectedly frozen lake. "Looks like it."

Roxas sat down in the snow (in swim trunks, no less). He had hoped to finally get Xion to the beach, but apparently, he choose the wrong world to go to. "Want to go home?"

Xion sat down next to him (also in swimming clothes). "No, in fact, I don't."

"Huh? Why?"

She smiled. "Because the snow is pretty. And because you're here."

"Huh?"

Xion planted a big kiss on his cheek, and he felt a little warmer…

0=0=0=0=0=0

 **Watch it, you two, don't get frostbite… :)**

 **I hope you enjoyed this short story. Remember, reviews are always appreciated. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Car

**So the requirement for this prompt was that one of the characters drive a car. There are no cars in KH so far, so I guess this is an AU of some sort. Or maybe it's the upcoming Cars world… :)**

0=0=0=0=0=0

 **8) Car**

0=0=0=0=0=0

The road would have been dark this time of night, if it weren't for the brilliance of the Moon and stars above it. But with that sky, the headlights were a formality.

Xion's eyes drooped. "Where are we going again?"

Roxas kept his eyes on the road. "Home."

"Pretty night…"

"Yeah."

"I kind of wish we could stop here for ice cream."

Roxas pulled the car into a parked position just off the road. "Done."

"Aren't you tired, though?"

"Who would pass up ice cream and stargazing with you?"

And so, the two took their ice cream and sat on the grass, watching the stars.

0=0=0=0=0=0

 **That was adorable. Not much else to say once again. :)**

 **I hope you enjoyed this short story. Remember, reviews are always appreciated. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Color

**So this is a scene I'll probably use again at some point in a different story. :) I hope you enjoy.  
**

0=0=0=0=0=0

 **39) Color**

0=0=0=0=0=0

"Hey, Roxas!" Xion's voice rang down the hallway. "Check out what I just found out you can do with light powers!"

Roxas put down his book and ran to the living room. Xion was waving her hands around in the air, leaving beautiful streaks of color that lingered for several seconds before dissipating. Blue, red, white, orange—all of their favorite colors were represented in this lightshow she was creating.

Roxas grinned. "That's awesome!"

"Why didn't I think of it before?" Xion thought of something. "You try it!"

So, Roxas concentrated, and managed to write _I love you_ in sea-salt blue.

0=0=0=0=0=0

 **Thanks for reading!**


	5. Butterfly

0=0=0=0=0=0

 **64) Butterfly**

0=0=0=0=0=0

When he saw himself in the mirror, Roxas laughed and shook his head. "Why did I agree to this again?"

Xion patted him on the back. "You made a bet with Lea, and we need those fifty bucks to get that game you want. Remember?"

"Yes. Unfortunately."

Xion hugged him. I think you look adorable."

"Well, you're the utmost authority on cute things here, so I trust you." Roxas kissed Xion on the cheek and headed outside.

Just as the Nobody had anticipated, Sora burst into laughter when he saw the butterfly outfit. Roxas just sighed and reminded himself of the munny.

0=0=0=0=0=0

 **Thanks for reading!**


	6. Beauty

0=0=0=0=0=0

 **2) Beauty**

0=0=0=0=0=0

Wallpaper is _not_ easier than paint. This is a lie spread by wallpaper companies. Roxas and Xion had to learn this the hard way.

The stubborn paper fell on top of Xion, and she yelped and stepped back. "This just isn't going to work, is it?"

Roxas sighed. "I don't think so."

Xion sat down and put her head in her hands. Her hair was a mess, and glue stained her shirt. "I look terrible…"

Roxas pulled her into a hug. "Well, I think you look even more beautiful."

Xion giggled. "You mean that?"

"Of course. I don't love you because you're perfect. I love you because you're _im_ perfect."

"Now you're just getting corny."

"Wouldn't be corny if it wasn't worth repeating." Roxas gave her a kiss behind the ear, and she giggled again, feeling much better.

0=0=0=0=0=0

 **Okay, I technically went some ways over a hundred words. I cut it down as much as I felt I could. I'm happy with the result, anyway. :)**

 **I hope you enjoyed this short story. Remember, reviews are always appreciated. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Bed

**This one takes place in the middle of canon Days, shortly after Day 96 (one of the best RokuShi scenes in the game and the manga). I hope you enjoy.**

0=0=0=0=0=0

 **93) Bed**

0=0=0=0=0=0

Axel scratched his chin. "You two are _absolutely sure_ you want to sleep in the same bed?"

Roxas nodded as he pulled the blanket up. "Yeah. It feels good."

Xion nodded with him. "Like having a big teddy bear with you!"

Axel laughed. "Okay, then. Don't tell anyone, _especially_ not Saix, and don't do anything…weird."

Both Keybearers tilted their heads in confusion. "Weird?" they asked in unison.

"Don't think about it. You'll get it when you're older." Axel shut off the light himself. "Night."

"Good night!"

Axel waited outside the door for about two minutes before peeking in again. Both children were already fast asleep, heads nuzzled up against each other. He grinned. "There's Rox and Xi for you…"

0=0=0=0=0=0

 **Thanks for reading!**


	8. Warmth

0=0=0=0=0=0

 **24) Warmth**

0=0=0=0=0=0

Xion wandered the house at midnight, nibbling her ice cream. She did this a lot. It gave her time to think. Generally, she was alone on these ventures, and this appeared to be no exception.

So imagine her surprise when she found Roxas on the couch, shivering like crazy. She ran over, dropping her ice cream, sure something terrible was happening. But thankfully, her best friend was perfectly fine. In fact, he was fast asleep.

When she listened closely, she could hear him muttering to himself. "No," he mumbled, lost in another nightmare. "Can't forget her again…let go…"

Xion noticed a blanket cast aside by the shivering. She gently put it back over Roxas, and he pulled it up to his chin, his body desperate for warmth even while asleep. Then she kissed him on the cheek and whispered, "I'm here."

After a moment, Roxas smiled, apparently content in his slumber. "Love," he murmured.

"Love you, too," Xion whispered as she stroked his hair. "Love you too…"

0=0=0=0=0=0

 **Thanks for reading!**


	9. Journal

**Fair warning: this one is a little sad.**

 **Dedicated to the memory of Christopher Lee, who played Ansem the Wise, among other roles. You will be remembered.**

0=0=0=0=0=0

 **58) Journal**

0=0=0=0=0=0

 _I have to know who I am…_

 _I am DONE WITH THIS_

"Roxas?"

Roxas looked up to see Xion standing in the doorway, holding two bars of ice cream. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Roxas quickly closed the book in his hands. "Oh, I was just flipping through my old diary."

"From the Organization?"

"Yeah."

Xion sat down next to him. "I didn't know you kept that."

Roxas sighed. "I've been meaning to throw it away…but I think I need to make peace with my memories before I do that."

Xion wiped something off his face. "You're crying."

Roxas finally felt the wet tears on his face. "Well, I haven't made peace with them yet."

0=0=0=0=0=0

 **Like I said, kind of sad. :( To cheer you up, try my drinking game-every time someone sighs in my stories, take a sip. Warning: May make you drunk if you use alchol. :)  
**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	10. Camera

**Okay, FFN doesn't like it when my scene divider is at the top of a page, so I have to write something here. :P Here's another slightly sad one.**

0=0=0=0=0=0

 **54) Camera**

0=0=0=0=0=0

The antiquated camera rolled out a photo, still developing. Roxas had bought this camera from a Moogle, and so far, it had not disappointed him. He shook the photo a bit, and sure enough, there it was—Xion and himself, sitting at a park bench and eating sea-salt ice cream.

Roxas showed the photo to his friend. "Perfect."

Xion smiled and nodded. "I like it. But can I ask a question?"

"Of course."

"Why do you use that old camera?"

Roxas played with the camera in his hands. "I guess I trust film more than digital."

"That makes sense." Then another question popped into the curious girl's head. "Why do you take so many pictures?"

"So that I don't forget anything ever again."

0=0=0=0=0=0

 **Yeah, right in the feels. Don't worry, you'll be back to your regularly scheduled cuteness overload soon. :)**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	11. Dance

**Okay, I promise this one isn't sad at all. You will smile by the end of this one. Promise. :)**

0=0=0=0=0=0

 **47) Dance**

0=0=0=0=0=0

As the music swelled, Roxas suddenly got stage fright. "Uh, am I dancing or randomly flailing my arms in dancelike ways?"

Xion laughed. "Everyone starts out flailing their arms around. I think you look cute."

"I always look cute to you."

"That's because you're always cute."

"Well, I hope I'm just the perfect level of—"

Roxas' foot caught on something by accident, and he found himself plummeting towards the ground. Luckily, Xion reacted quickly and caught him. After a second of trying to push him up, his weight proved too much, and both Nobodies fell to the ground.

Xion giggled. "Adorable?"

Roxas made the kind of grin usually seen on Sora. "Exactly."

"Then your hopes are fulfilled…"

0=0=0=0=0=0

 **See? I don't lie to my fans. :D**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	12. Hair Dye

**Another sad one on the menu. I think Requiem is rubbing off me. :P This is the first part of a two-shot.**

0=0=0=0=0=0

 **75) Hair Dye**

0=0=0=0=0=0

Dying her hair light brown had seemed like such a good idea to Xion at the time. It seemed like a way to help distance herself from her past, and also to stop looking so dark and angst-filled. Granted, she was a bit dark and angst-filled after all she'd been through, but she didn't want to be.

So she was a bit confused when she saw Roxas covering his mouth, looking at her in horror.

"What?" she asked. "Does it look bad?"

Roxas took a moment to recover. "I'm…I'm sorry, it's not that…it's just…for a second there…I thought you were changing again."

0=0=0=0=0=0

 **I warned you. Am I in a bad mood or something? :P**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	13. Perception

**Here's part two of Hair Dye. It's still a little sad. :( The good news is, I managed to actually have exactly one hundred words!**

0=0=0=0=0=0

 **18) Perception**

0=0=0=0=0=0

It took Xion a moment to realize that her hair was now exactly the same shade as Sora's.

She walked over to Roxas and hugged him tight. "Oh, Kingdom Hearts, I should have noticed earlier, I'm so sorry…"

Roxas sighed. "It's okay. Really, you can keep it if you want."

"No, it's going to make me uncomfortable now, too…"

"Hey." Roxas picked her chin up. "I know you'd never scare me on purpose. Don't feel bad."

Xion nodded. "Thanks. I just feel bad that I scared you at all."

"It's more my fault. I just want to perceive you as…you."

0=0=0=0=0=0

 **I apologize for the sadness filling your heart right now, and I will get cuteness to you as soon as possible to fix it. :)**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	14. Moonlight

**I choose this prompt because I really, really wanted to write Roxas and Xion cuddling. This should be enough to tell you that it's perfectly fluffy and harmless. :)**

0=0=0=0=0=0

 **1) Moonlight**

0=0=0=0=0=0

Laughter filled the backyard. "Lea," Xion called. "Are you sure this is going to work?"

Lea crawled out from the collapsed tarp. "You two deserve at least one outdoor movie in your lives, and I'm going to see to it!"

Roxas just smiled and closed his eyes. "At this rate, we'll both be asleep when the movie's ready."

"Then he'll wake us up." Xion laughed and looked up at the night sky. "The moon is really pretty tonight."

Roxas opened his eyes and stared at the full moon. "Yeah."

"It feels…romantic."

"Heh, true." Roxas got closer to Xion, wrapping his arm around her. "Can I just…hold you for a bit?"

Xion grinned. "Why would I say no?"

She wrapped her own arm around him, and they both stared up at the moonlight.

0=0=0=0=0=0

 **See? Told you it was fluffy and harmless. :D**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	15. Stuffed Animal

**Another cute, adorable one for your enjoyment. This is dedicated to RequiemOfKingdomHearts, because she needs fluff and hugs right now.  
**

0=0=0=0=0=0

 **98) Stuffed Animal**

0=0=0=0=0=0

Roxas opened his eyes again, seeing the familiar darkness of the bedroom. He had had another nightmare. This time, instead of screaming or crying (or both, as he had on one occasion), he just made an exasperated grunt. "Not again…"

He felt a small, soft object being pushed into his chest. He grabbed it and held it up to the light streaming in from the window. It was a stuffed lion.

"Keep it," Xion said quietly, her face still stuffed in the pillow. "It'll help you have good dreams."

Roxas kissed Xion on the cheek, then went back to sleep, dreaming of the Pride Lands…

0=0=0=0=0=0

 **Thanks for reading!**


	16. Computer

**So, my headcanon for a while has been that Xion is the best with computers among all the KH characters, because I'm sure you remember how she freaking hacks Organization XIII. This drabble is inspired by that, along with venting some of my own frustrations with my current internet. :P I hope you enjoy.**

0=0=0=0=0=0

 **80) Computer**

0=0=0=0=0=0

"Ugh!" Roxas' face hit the table. "Somehow this is even _worse_ than MoogleNet…"

Xion looked up from her own laptop. "Internet messing with you today?"

"Trying to make our internet work is like trying to fight a giant Heartless. I'll reset the modem."

Xion snorted and walked over, holding Roxas in his seat. "You don't have to. Just reset the connection."

Roxas raised his eyebrow. "Reset the connection? Isn't that the same thing?"

Xion took the computer and started fiddling with it. After a few clicks, she handed it back to Roxas. He typed in the address of his email provider, and to his surprise, the email he had been so desperately trying to access appeared.

Xion patted him on the shoulder. "Next time, disconnect and reconnect. If that doesn't work, that's when you can reset the modem."

"…How are you so much better than me with computers?"

Xion kissed him on the top of the head. "Lots of report writing for the Organization."

0=0=0=0=0=0

 **Thanks for reading! :D**


	17. Dinner

**We all know Xion is bad at cooking. Roxas probably is, too. Would that mean Sora's cooking is an** _ **epic fail?**_ **:P Sorry, I've got to write something here because FFN…anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

0=0=0=0=0=0

 **85) Dinner**

0=0=0=0=0=0

"On second thought, sea-salt sauce was probably the worst idea I've had in a very long time."

Xion laughed at the scene of Roxas with blue 'spaghetti sauce' splattered all over him. "It's still better than my cooking."

"You're getting better. That pizza was delicious."

"It was a frozen pizza. I stuck it in the oven, waited fifteen minutes and boom, instant pizza with zero effort."

"I think it still counts."

Xion smirked. "What, do you want me to help or something?"

"Heck yeah." Roxas pulled Xion into the kitchen, smiling as she giggled. "We need to make dinner."

Xion just smiled. "Sure thing."

0=0=0=0=0=0

 **Thanks for reading! :D**


	18. Train

**I'm sorry I didn't post anything for this yesterday, I was too pumped about KINGDOM HEARTS III! :D Anyway, this is another one born of wanting them to SNUGGLE AND CUDDLE LIKE KITTENS! :3 I hope you enjoy!**

0=0=0=0=0=0

 **95) Train**

0=0=0=0=0=0

A loud yawn emerged from Xion's mouth. "How much longer until we get back to Twilight Town?"

Roxas pulled her close. "It'll probably be bedtime by the time we get there."

Xion rested her head on Roxas' shoulder. "I was going to get us sea-salt ice cream when we got home…but now I'm too tired."

Roxas looked out the window of the train into the void beyond. "We'll just have double tomorrow, then."

"You know we're bad at handling more than one."

"I'd be willing to try it." Roxas poked her stomach. "For you."

Xion giggled. "You know that tickles."

"That's why I'm doing it."

"Well, then…" Xion got an evil grin on her face as she poked Roxas' stomach. "I'll have to do it, too."

"It's on."

This was followed by a tickling battle that left both Nobodies laughing hysterically on the floor of the train, glad that they were alone and together.

0=0=0=0=0=0

 **Oh, yeah, I also want them to tickle each other. :D**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	19. Book

**Yet another fluffy one prompted by me wanting Roxas and Xion to snuggle and cuddle forever and ever. :3 I hope you enjoy!**

0=0=0=0=0=0

 **15) Book**

0=0=0=0=0=0

Xion sat down next to Roxas on the bed. "What are you reading?"

Roxas smiled. "A copy of that book we went to that _doesn't_ suck you in."

Xion giggled. "I liked being sucked in. I want to see Pooh again sometime."

"Next time we're in Radiant Gardens. Promise."

"Sounds good to me." She snuggled into Roxas. "Oh, I remember when we did this."

"Yeah, that's why I'm reading it." Roxas pointed at one of the pictures. "Hey, look, it's us."

Xion looked at the picture. There was herself and Roxas, sitting in a tree together. They were holding hands.

0=0=0=0=0=0

 **Thanks for reading! :D**


	20. Cake

**So I heard it was RokuShi Day… :)**

 **I beat the hardest boss in Days last night! :D This represents my feelings pretty well. I know, I know—you're wondering, "What is Cloudhead planning?" Well, read it and you'll find out. :)**

0=0=0=0=0=0

 **3) Cake**

0=0=0=0=0=0

With a final smash of the attack button, the collection of pixels on the screen exploded into more pixels before vanishing entirely. Roxas pumped his fist in the air. "FINALLY!"

Xion paused the game for him and gave him a big hug. "I knew you could do it!"

"I sure didn't. Cheap bastard…" Roxas kissed her on the cheek. "Couldn't have done it without you."

Xion giggled. "I was just the cheerleader. But I did get something for you."

"Huh?"

Xion ran to the kitchen. After a minute, she came back with a blue cake. "I knew you'd get it eventually, so I went out to the store and got a sea-salt cake in advance."

Roxas grinned. "And there's why I love you."

0=0=0=0=0=0

 **Yes, I do think I deserve cake for defeating the Dustflier. On the other hand, I think everyone deserves cake for existing… :)**

 **Thanks for reading! :D**


	21. Night (Happy Father's Day!)

**Happy Father's Day! :D**

 **So, a headcanon I came across on Tumblr was that Sora is scared of thunder because it was storming the night he lost everything. I really liked it, especially since it goes perfectly with my headcanon that his Nobodies are scared of thunder, and I became inspired. That's how this came about. Plus, I still want them to SNUGGLE! :D You could make a drinking game out of them snuggling…**

 **This one takes place sometime in canon Days. I hope you enjoy!**

0=0=0=0=0=0

 **37) Night**

0=0=0=0=0=0

Axel opened the door to his closet to find both Keybearers huddled together in the corner behind all the coats, clutching each other tight and looking terrified. He decided that this was as surprising as finding ham in a ham sandwich. After all, there was the thunderstorm outside for them to freak over.

He sighed. "Guys, I'm usually okay with this, but it's three in the morning. Go to bed."

Neither of them budged. "We're sorry," Xion said. "But when it storms, I can't shake the feeling that really bad things are going to happen."

Roxas nodded in agreement. "Me, neither. And it's been going all night."

"You don't have…"

Even Axel could be persuaded by the sight of two adorable teenagers staring at him with tear-brimmed puppy eyes and trembling lips like toddlers, while using each other as plushies and shaking uncontrollably.

"…Just tonight."

"Thank you," they both muttered before going back to stroking each other's hair in an attempt to calm down.

Axel closed the door and slid down it to the floor. "If only the Organization offered benefits to single parents…"

0=0=0=0=0=0

 **Thanks for reading! :D**


	22. Lillies

**I haven't uploaded anything for this in a while. THIS MUST BE SOLVED. Enjoy!  
**

0=0=0=0=0=0

 **9) Lilies**

0=0=0=0=0=0

Xion played with the plants floating in the pond. "The flowers are so pretty…"

Roxas smiled. "That's why I took you out here. I knew you'd like it."

"I wish I could keep them…"

"I brought a bucket." Roxas filled said bucket with water and stuck it in front of her. "Go nuts."

Xion grinned and delicately put two lilies inside the bucket, one blue and one black. She pushed the bucket back towards him. "You should take some, too. You can keep them for yourself."

Roxas snorted. "Thanks. But I don't know which one to take."

Xion picked up one that looked a little like a heart. "This one. Because we love each other."

0=0=0=0=0=0

 **Thanks for reading!**


	23. Rain

**Hello! So, I haven't written much in a while, so I decided to write some fluffy RokuShi to get back in the swing of things. You will return to your regularly scheduled Cloudhead programming soon, I promise. Enjoy!**

0=0=0=0=0=0

 **6) Rain**

0=0=0=0=0=0

Xion blinked. What in the name of Kingdom Hearts was she doing just standing in the rain? It wasn't even a light drizzle—it was a full-on downpour. But at the same time, she found it strangely pleasant. It was like the rain on her face proved that she was alive.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around. There was Roxas, wearing a black Organization-like raincoat with the hood up. "You okay, Xion?"

Xion smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine." Then she pulled Roxas' hood down. "Try it!"

"Hey!" Roxas reached for the hood, realized how tight a grip Xion had on it and started laughing. "Why are you doing this?"

"So you can feel alive like I do."

0=0=0=0=0=0


	24. Woods

**This one is a little sad, but it has hugging, so there's that. It takes place on Day 298, but with a different outcome. It would be a really nice jumping-off point for an AU…maybe I'll write it at some point. Enjoy!**

0=0=0=0=0=0

 **16) Woods**

0=0=0=0=0=0

Roxas crouched down next to Xion, who was crying under a tree in the forest near the mansion in Twilight Town. "Come on," he said. "Let's go home."

"I'm not going," Xion muttered.

"Yes you are." Roxas held her on the shoulder. "It's going to be okay. But you have to come back."

"There are so many things I wish I could tell you…"

"Why can't you tell me?"

Xion wiped her eyes. "I don't know."

"Then tell me."

"No."

Roxas pulled her into a hug, stroking her hair. "You can tell me," he whispered. "You can tell me everything."

So she told him. Everything.

0=0=0=0=0=0

 **Told you it would be sad. But no worries! I'm getting back into my writing groove, and regularly scheduled fluff should return soon. :)**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	25. Moment

**And now back to your regularly scheduled fluff. :) The prompt for this one was actually a quote, as you can see. Of course, it perfectly fit Day 25, AKA the day Roxas looked at Xion and went "Oh no, she's hot." …Full credit to Tumblr for that gag. :) I hope you enjoy!**

0=0=0=0=0=0

 **31) Moment**

0=0=0=0=0=0

 _There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment._

 _-Sarah Dessen_

0=0=0=0=0=0

Mostly, Roxas just wanted to get this mission over with. It seemed hard, and he preferred missions that he could complete quickly and go get ice cream. Oddly, it didn't taste the same without Axel, but he hadn't yet met an ice cream bar he didn't like, and he liked to get to the good part nice and fast.

"Roxas."

At the sound of his name—from Xion again, strangely enough—he turned around.

Just as she took off her hood, revealing a face Roxas couldn't take his eyes off. Her hair was short, black and a little poofy, and he felt a weird urge to touch it. He wanted to touch her face, too—it looked so soft and curvy and just nice to touch. Her eyes were a bright, sparkling blue, and he felt like he could stare into them forever. But what he liked the most (if Nobodies could like anything) was her smile, a warm, friendly smile that made him feel safe.

"Good luck today."

Roxas gasped. "Th-thanks. You too, Xion."

Suddenly, he wanted the mission to go on forever…

0=0=0=0=0=0

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
